


Ending of a Not So Perfect Day

by OddEverAfter



Category: Backstrom (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, F/M, Kisses, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddEverAfter/pseuds/OddEverAfter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Fic... Niedermayer has a freak out and Nadia helps him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ending of a Not So Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Request:  
> Niedermayer meditates because he has an anxiety disorder and has panic attacks and Paquet finds out one night in his house, and the other prompt is that the whole SCU department knows that Paquet and Niedermayer fucked the night before. You can do either (or both) :)
> 
> I was thinking about trying both but I wanted to just focus on the couple so #1 with half of #2 :P

She wanted to surprise her boyfriend with a very naughty negligee for their 6th month anniversary. Almost completely see though lace, all black against her cream skin, and panties that had pretty much no purpose of being worn.

“Peter? Please answer me.” Paquet knelt beside the man. 

The day had been all planed out. Dinner, with a very cheesy movie, followed by some alone time back at Peter’s apartment. Sadly it didn’t go just as the couple thought it would. The tempeh they both ordered tasted like sponge. They did laugh at it after and agreed that even though it wasn’t as healthy, a trip to Panera would have been better. Almost every seat was bought out at the cinema so the two ended up seeing a very gory rendition of some western. Nadia had no idea cowboys could be so un-sexy. Peter held her hand in a vise like grip through the whole thing. There went their cuddly laugh fest. The night wasn’t a complete disaster though. They were alone, candles lit, Paderewski Nocturne playing lightly through the speakers and a glass of wine for the both of them. Nadia excused herself shortly after their second glass. When she returned in her barely there outfit, she found Peter hunched over himself on the couch, his gasps could be heard over the music. 

“Peter?” She wasn’t used to seeing him in that kind of state. He was always so composed, relaxed, and centered. She placed her hands on his shoulders and moved them slowly up and down his arms. This was something she remembered him describing to her. He never showed any signs of anxiety for as long as they’d known each other, but Peter was a very wired man by nature. His excessive need to meditate and do yoga wasn’t just him being a conformist to the trends. He needed that to keep himself in line. He explained his sudden panic attacks of his youth to Nadia one day and she couldn’t even picture him having any reason to have them. He had a well rounded up bringing, no real worries in life, and was quite successful. He explained, it was his perfect life that sometimes caused them. That he could never just relax, there were too many expectations.

She never wanted to force any expectations on him while they were together. She understood that things happen and no one was perfect. It was their anniversary and she didn’t mean to make a big deal about the day but, in the back of her mind, Nadia felt like the small problems through the day might be what was causing him to react like this now. 

“Just breathe.” She could feel the muscles under his shirt tighten. “It is okay. Please don’t be upset about today. I loved it.” 

Peter shook his head. “I just-“ She felt him shake. 

“It was a wonderful day. We spent the whole day being together, the restaurant was very nice, the movie was… very interesting.”

“It was horrible, the whole thing. I wanted it to be perfect for you.” He tried to pull at his hair but Nadia moved his hands away. 

“I got to spend the whole day with you. How is that not perfect?” She held his hands in hers. His skin was warm. “Did you not enjoy spending time with me?”

His head shot up. “Of course I did!”

“Then it was still perfect.” She shrugged and smiled at Peter. “I even found this very nice outfit to wear, for my perfect guy.” Misdirection. Nadia knew if they kept talking about the day they would end up talking in circles. Give Peter something else to think about and maybe their day wouldn’t end as bad.

He went so pale during his attack, his realization of what she was wearing was now doing wonders for his complexion. 

“Do you like it?” She started stocking his arms again when his breathing started evening out… or was it picking back up again.

“Nadia, we don’t have to…” It was risky. She didn’t want to push him into another attack but even with his words being strained, Peter hadn’t looked back up to her face since he looked below it. 

“Of course we don’t, “She moved from her kneeling position beside him to straddling his legs on the couch. “But you want to, don’t you?” 

His hands slid up her thighs and skimmed the bottom of the lace. “I was ruining this and I don’t want you to feel obligated to make me feel better by doing this.”

He looked up at her and she felt her heart melt. After all the wrong in her life, this man, with all of his hidden flaws, really was perfect. She moved her hands up to his cheeks and squished his face. It made him laugh and she moved forward for a kiss. It was a small peck but it was enough to get her message across. He wasn’t forcing her to do anything. She knew what she was doing and it wasn’t something she did out of obligation or pity. 

She kissed him again, firmly this time. Peter didn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss. They could feel each other smiling as their teeth knocked against each other. Nadia ran her hands through Peter’s hair as his hands moved up her body under the cloth. 

As Nadia rocked her body closer she knew this was perfect enough for them. 

_____

**Author's Note:**

> Anxiety and panic attacks are no joke...


End file.
